


Mama This Surely Is A Dream

by YellowLipstick



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Medical Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Public Display of Affection, Self Confidence Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Transphobia, Virginity Kink, fili and kili are not related, genderfluid!Fili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowLipstick/pseuds/YellowLipstick
Summary: Fili hasn’t had much luck dating; perhaps Kili is who he was looking for all along.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Cherry Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Songs: “Cherry Lips (Go Baby Go)” by Garbage  
“Sex & Candy” by Marcy Playground

“With your cherry lips and golden curls

You could make grown men gasp when you go walking past

And in your hot pants and high heels

They could not believe that such a body was for real

It seemed like rainbows would appear

Whenever you came near the clouds would disappear

Because you looked just like a girl

Your baby blues would flash and suddenly a spell was cast

You're so such a delicate boy

In the hysterical realm

Of an emotional landslide

In physical terms

  
You hold a candle in your heart

You shine the light on hidden parts

You make the whole world wanna dance

You bought yourself a second chance”

-Garbage, “Cherry Lips (Go Baby Go!)”

Fili smiled to himself as he walked through central downtown in his favorite getup; a red halter-top, denim hot pants, bright red high heels, and matching cherry red lipstick to finish it all off. He had even painted his fingernails that morning, the bottle had called it “hotrod red”, the precise shade of red he had on in all his other accessories-and it made him feel so sinfully sexy. Red had become his favorite color right around when he had discovered himself; when he had begun curling his abundance of golden hair into ringlets, dressing himself in clothing that made him feel beautiful for once-cross dressing, he supposed it was, though he really felt like it was the clothing he belonged in-and begun to explore the fantastic world of cosmetics. Now, he felt a lashing pleasure each time a new set of eyes followed him in lust; he felt desirable, sexy, wanted, overwhelmingly content, and it was so very nice.

Until…until one of his dates would take him home and undress him hungrily, only to find his hidden sex and turn away from the blonde in disgust. Fili really didn’t desire to change his body; he loved his parts the way they were. He just didn’t understand why his penis had to define the way he looked, acted, or what he wanted to do sexually-he wanted his little rosebud to be deliciously stuffed with a long, hard cock, and still wanted to keep his own dick. He didn’t understand what the problem was, but apparently these men saw it as such-a problem-and he was left feeling bereft and grotesque; an oddity nobody would want to make love to. There were days when he felt so delicate, so sensitive, almost hysterically so, while remembering all the troubles of his past. He had many exes, past girlfriends, that had left him and broken his heart, before his journey of self-discovery and as of yet he wasn’t having a bunch of luck with men either. Though, then there were days where he could pull himself together and feel like a gorgeous person. When he could walk out into the public with his head held high, confident and content, if only for just a little while.

Today was a good day, a sexy day, and he strutted into the bar with a smile on his cherry lips and a bounce to his golden curls. He noticed a dark brunette leaning against the counter, eyeing him up already, and Fili sauntered over with a sultry flash to his baby-blue eyes. He wasn’t exactly promiscuous, he didn’t really want one-night stands with any of these men; but he did want one of them, any of them, to want him for who he was-fully and not apart from his hidden sex. As he couldn’t find any dates at his work, where he was forced by social norms to dress in a suite and keep his private life, well, private, while he performed his duties as economist for the local bank; he had taken to visiting various bars in the next city over to see if he could find a kindred spirit, someone who could see him for the beautiful soul he was. If nothing else, it was a good way for him to release his pent up tension and negative energy. Dancing, drinking, and making sexy eyes at all the hunks in the joint. He didn’t have to cry until after they saw him naked, as he was, and rejected him; until then, it was all sunshine and rainbows.

Fili primly sat on the bar stool next to the tall brunette and looked up at him coyly through thick, mascaraed lashes, waiting for the handsome man to say something. The brunette licked his lips unconsciously and flicked his gaze all up and down Fili’s curves before turning to the bartender and ordering them both liquored-up beverages.

“That okay, baby?” the brunette asked, turning back to Fili and questioning his choice in drink for the both of them.

Fili’s eyes widened slightly for a second, no guy had ever really thought to ask his opinion on something like that before in all the times he’d visited bars and picked-up dates at the counter. Sure, the brunette had asked after the fact, but it was still considerate all the same.

“Y-yeah,” Fili answered, suddenly flustered, and wondering what the tall man would think of the husky tone to his voice.

The brunette quirked his lips in a sexy smirk and leaned towards Fili, “What’s your name, baby?”

“Fili,” the smitten blonde replied quickly.

The brunette chuckled low and sexy, “Well that’s perfect, because my name is Kili.”

Fili giggled cutely and sipped on the drink he had been served, “So what do you do, Kili?”

“I’m a doctor, just enjoying my one night off this week,” the dark brunette explained, seemingly uninterested in anything but the blonde’s company; Fili had never felt so noticed before and it almost made him a bit nervous.

Fili perked up at Kili’s words though, forgetting his anxious squirming against the bar stool, “A doctor? That’s interesting, what kind?” he asked curiously.

Kili’s dark, chocolate eyes twinkled slightly and he murmured, “I’m an OB/GYN, gynecologist and obstetrician,” with an amused tone to his voice.

Fili’s mouth popped open, “Wow, I couldn’t, I can’t-how do you do that every day?” wondering then if this man was expecting an entirely different set of parts underneath his clothing, more so than the average guy.

Kili shrugged with a suddenly innocent smile, “I like it,” he explained simply, before continuing, “But that doesn’t mean I don’t need a break from it every now and then.”

“Oh, right,” Fili answered, suddenly feeling rude for pressing the man about his career when he was clearly trying to relax in a non-work setting, “Well, I work for the bank, you know, numbers and all that,” Fili explained airily, waving his hand about in a dismissive manner.

“Then I suppose I want to know, what do you really enjoy doing, Fili?” the brunette asked intuitively.

“I…” Fili paused, really having to think for a moment, and wondering if he should even try and explain himself to this strange man at all, but it seemed worth it, “I like fashion. I like to draw, and one day I was thinking if I could save enough up, that I would quit and re-design myself, so to speak, and start over in the fashion world,” he blurted out, suddenly entirely concerned over Kili’s opinion on this.

Kili’s brow furrowed slightly and he studied the blonde even closer if that was possible, while Fili lowered his eyes underneath the burning gaze. He wanted Kili to give him a chance, and not tumble into bed with him based on his looks; he felt like Kili might just be different from all the rest.

Kili suddenly smiled radiantly, apparently very happy over Fili’s honest answer, “Sounds like a beautiful dream to me,” he intoned appreciatively, not knowing how Fili’s stomach flipped in excitement that Kili had called the rogue daydreams of his future in fashion ‘beautiful’, before peppering the slightly timid blonde with all kinds of questions and answering Fili’s own in turn.

By the end of the hour they had discussed everything from childhood pets and vacationing experiences to favorite books and existentialism. Fili had just finished explaining the finer qualities of his favorite oil pastels, what made them work better for him than other artistic mediums, while using his hands to express his emotions on the matter as Kili sipped his drink, laughing slightly to himself.

“What’s funny?” Fili asked cutely, with a slight wrinkle to his prim nose even as he felt his gut clench with growing affection for the man before him.

“I never thought I’d walk into such a dive and find someone to have a decent conversation with,” Kili explained apologetically, “I mean-when I first saw you, I didn’t just want to talk to you,” he murmured lowly, almost peeking from beneath his unruly, fine hair to gauge the blonde’s reaction to his blatant come-on.

Fili blushed spectacularly at Kili’s bluntness but felt his heart flare pleasantly; so Kili thought he was attractive, which most men did, he supposed, but this time, this time he didn’t think he’d be rejected when the clothing came off. Kili really seemed to want to talk to Fili, to want to know him, and that was something he’d never really experienced before, given his past of terrible, uncaring exes and more recent fiascos with trying to pick guys up at bars. He had never spoken like this with anyone he had met in a bar before, male or female.

“I-I guess I know what you mean,” Fili stammered out, his stomach feeling all tumbled with butterflies.

Kili grinned at Fili and tugged softly at one of his blonde ringlet curls that he had pinned back in an almost vintage style, pulling it and releasing so it bounced and sprung back into place adorably.

The brunette leaned in, touching his lips to the shell of the blonde’s ear and whispered mischievously, “You’re sure cute, baby doll.”

Fili felt his ears heat up at the silly compliment while simultaneously shivering at Kili’s close proximity and the spicy scent rolling off the brunette, musky but sharp all at once. When Kili felt the blonde quiver next to him in the heated air between their bodies, he took the opportunity to nip at Fili’s ear playfully, before quieting the blonde’s overwhelmed tremors with a soft, low, and seductive purr from deep in his throat, rumbling comfortingly into the stillness. Fili almost scooted back, overwhelmed by strongly sexual, wrecking sensations wavering through his body at Kili’s playful and passionate actions; he couldn’t think straight, he felt hazy with arousal and affection flowing through in even bursts.

Suddenly, as if by divine fate, one of Fili’s most favorite songs started blaring through the club. Anything by Garbage he enjoyed really, but damn it if “Cherry Lips” wasn’t his own, personal theme song. Fili tugged Kili’s hand and led the brunette to the dance floor. Kili was a lot taller than him, and where Fili had fleshy curves, the brunette was firm and lithe. Fili pushed his backside against Kili boldly and rolled his hips back against the brunette’s crotch suggestively, feeling entirely wanton as the sensations rushed through him with a heady lust. Kili took Fili’s sensual movements as an invitation and wasn’t shy as he grabbed the blonde’s hips to him and ground his steadily hardening cock against the plush curves pressed against him. Kili bent low over Fili’s golden head and smelled vanilla wafting up, making his dick twitch in his pants excitedly, the gorgeous blonde was entirely erotic with a soft, plush, heartthrob beauty and a flirty, cute demeanor.

Fili gasped as he felt Kili’s hardness poking into him before shivering in pleasure, he had a feeling this was going to be a very good night. Fili was becoming aroused though, he so rarely became aroused in public by his normally less-than-desirable dates that usually he had nothing to fear; but as Kili continued to let his hands roam and his soft lips kept brushing against Fili’s ear, the blonde could feel his own prick filling and lengthening. He squeaked in nervousness when Kili’s hand brushed at his jutting hipbone, caressing the bared flesh in the stripe between his shirt and hot pants seductively; he couldn’t let Kili see him-his hardness-until they were alone and he didn’t have to fear public rejection. He was fairly certain Kili wouldn’t walk away from him, but all the hurts of his past twisted his gut in remembered discomfort.

Fili pulled away with a low moan ripped from his cherry lacquered lips, he almost didn’t want to leave with Kili, almost couldn’t stand the thought of the handsome brunette looking upon him with disgust; so when Kili grabbed Fili’s hand questioningly, looking upon his suddenly distressed date with concerned, chocolate eyes, the kindness was too much for Fili and he bolted. He had no idea what he was doing at this point, he had never felt such a connection with anyone before, bar pick-up or not, and he was fucking running away on his heels with a hysterical wobble to the precariously high points.

Kili briskly stepped after the fleeing blonde, at least wanting to make sure Fili made it to a cab safe. He had a strong feeling there was much more to the blonde than met the eye and while his main prerogative was wanting to keep Fili around to get to know the delicate beauty better, he also didn’t want for his skittish date to get into any trouble on account of fleeing from him. Perhaps he had been too forward, he felt like a jackass, but it had seemed like the blonde enjoyed his touches. He wondered if it was because he had gotten too close to touching Fili’s pelvic area…he might have made the already clearly uneasy blonde too distressed. Kili had been able to tell from the moment Fili walked into the bar that the blonde was feeling sexy, confidant, but also seemed wary and almost timid at times-frightened of some sort of hurt or rejection, perhaps? Maybe the pretty blonde had assholes in his past; but who didn’t have their share of shitty exes? Kili sure did. Though Kili thought maybe Fili was hiding behind those lovely blonde curls and baby blue eyes, was fairly certain he might be a bit more observant than the average person and had noticed what other males may have not-Fili was male, or at least, had been born a male.

He noticed Fili had stayed away from identifying himself as any specific gender but seemed to prefer a female identity, and Kili respected that. Kili was actually bisexual, but tended to prefer males to females; however, Fili had him floored the moment the blonde had walked in the door, curls bouncing, lips plumped and painted cherry red artfully. Kili kicked himself mentally as he ran out the door after Fili, he shouldn’t have gotten so close to the blonde’s groin, no matter his date’s gender; he just had been so fucking aroused, so enamored with Fili’s sensual moves, he hadn’t been thinking straight and had just wanted to touch, to explore his-hopefully-future lover’s clothed body.

“Bab-I mean-Fili!” Kili called out to the precariously wobbling blonde traipsing down the sidewalk at too fast a pace for the red high heels he was wearing.

Fili paused and his heart fluttered, Kili had come after him? Of course Kili had come after him, the kind, handsome, chocolate-eyed brunette had come after him only because he seemed to be everything Fili had wanted in a partner, and because he had run away in fear of rejection…of course Kili had come after him.

Kili quickly caught up to Fili but kept a distance, asking quietly, “Did I do something wrong?”

Fili bowed his head, and felt tears stinging at his eyes; what the fuck had he been thinking? He didn’t want Kili to think he had messed up when it was Fili’s own insecurities that had led them to this awkward encounter.

“No,” Fili choked out, “You didn’t do anything wrong I j-just…”

Fili stammered to a stop as Kili stepped in front of the blonde and tilted his chin up gently, “How about we forget the bar and just get a cup of coffee?” Kili asked softly, not entirely understanding why Fili was so distressed but wanting to spend time with him all the same, and hopefully, help the blonde to feel better.

Fili gulped and nodded, continuing to be shocked by Kili’s kind behavior despite his freak out, “Yeah, that would be nice,” he rasped, close to the brunette’s face, far too close for him to not feel a heady flutter in his chest.

Kili’s eyes searched Fili’s face, narrowing, as he seemed to decide something, before his hand moved from the blonde’s chin to cup his smooth cheek and leaning in to touch his mouth to those tempting, cherry lips so softly. Fili gasped against Kili’s slight touch but pressed himself forward into the brunette’s torso, wanting more of the sweet contact, and entirely forgetting himself. Kili melded their mouths together hungrily, lips sliding wetly in between each other, and even poking the tip of his tongue into the blonde’s warm cavern just to taste more while tingles shot through Fili’s body at each new caress of the brunette’s talented tongue.

It had never been like this before, he really had missed out on the romance with his abrasive, grabby ex and all the guys he had taken home from bars-generally just looking for a quick fuck, no kisses, no words, before they rejected him. It had been quite a long time, really, since anyone had properly kissed Fili, since anyone had held the blonde close and rubbed hands down his torso enticingly but soothingly all the same.

Fili shivered and keened breathlessly as Kili pulled his lips away, sticky with Fili’s red lipstick, before he moved his mouth right to the blonde’s ear and breathed, “Or we could just go back to my place, baby doll,” as he flicked his tongue out and traced the shell of the shivering beauty’s ear with lusty intent.

Fili realized with a steadily blushing face that he was now entirely hard and pressed into Kili firmly, surely the brunette would have felt by now, “A-are you sure, I mean, I just… I’m not who you think I am and I can’t stand if you…if you leave like all the other guys, y-you’re different,” Fili stuttered awkwardly, wishing the street would just open up and swallow him whole so he wouldn’t be standing here pouring the secrets of his heart out to the one man he actually seemed to have feelings for.

Kili’s expression softened compassionately before he tugged Fili tighter against his body while the blonde squeaked in surprise, “I think you’re exactly the beautiful, exotic being I’m seeing in my arms, feeling against my body,” he lowered his voice huskily, leaning closer to Fili’s lips and rasping, “I want all of you, Fili.”

Fili felt his whole body shaking with want, with unfettered desire, at the brunette’s seductive tone and reassuring words. Fili pushed his lips against Kili’s and mumbled, “Let’s go,” before his voice cracked with need and he began to kiss against the brunette’s mouth passionately.

Kili chuckled low and the vibrations sent ripples of need through Fili, making his whole body awaken with tensed heat and sparks, he had never felt so needy for another’s touch before. Somehow Kili managed to pull away from Fili and hail them a cab, before they crashed together in the back seat of the smelly interior and ignored the yammering cabby as their hands began to tentatively pet against thighs and stomachs interspersed with small, testing kisses in the darkness. Every time Kili would lay his hands against Fili’s flesh, rub up under his clothes, he could feel his whole body shaking, almost trembling with muscle twitches and eager responses. Kili did stay away from Fili’s pelvis area though and the blonde hoped it wasn’t because he was uninterested in his hidden sex, maybe not minding it so much, but ignoring it; he wanted all of his body to be loved.

Fili glanced up to the driver and noticed he had his eyes steadily fixed on the road, now purposefully ignoring the amorous couple in the back seat, and bolstered his courage. He grabbed at Kili’s hand, which was currently gripped against his hip, and placed it against his straining cock gently, while raising his sapphire gaze to the brunette’s face timidly, searching for a reaction. Kili groaned lowly and palmed Fili’s erection ardently through the denim, rubbing against it with little pants and puffs of air escaping from his clamped mouth. Fili’s eyes widened in concealed surprise as his pupils dilated lustily; God, Kili really did want all of him.

He bit back a moan and arched into the brunette’s touches, not even remembering to glance nervously at the poor cabby in the front seat. Kili’s other hand crept up Fili’s torso, slipping easily underneath the copious padding lining the tank top over Fili’s pectoral area, and rubbing at one of his hardened nipples teasingly. Fili didn’t even have time to let his heart soar at Kili’s wonderful acceptance of the nuances of his body, the brunette clearly wasn’t concerned that the blonde didn’t have real breasts; Fili was far too busy biting his lip to keep somewhat silent as Kili had found one of his most sensitive erogenous zones, his delicate, pink nipples.

“You like that, baby doll?” Kili grinned wickedly as Fili shuddered and moaned quietly underneath his touches.

Thankfully, Fili was saved from answering within hearing of the poor cabby, as the car jerked to a stop and they arrived at their destination. Kili tossed a bunch of extra cash to the driver for the trouble, almost apologizing for the show they had put on, before tugging Fili out of the cab and up towards the doorstep of his small townhouse. They tumbled through the door and Fili barely had time to admire the modern, but homey décor before Kili was sucking at his neck and fumbling with the button on his denim hot pants.

“I-is this okay? Tell me if you want to stop, baby doll,” Kili panted against Fili’s skin before moaning unashamedly loud and continuing to lick his way up to the blonde’s jaw, nipping and sucking as he went.

Fili stepped back for a moment, ignoring the whining protest from Kili, before looking the brunette straight in the eyes and stating firmly, “I want this, I want you, and I…” he faltered momentarily, “I want you to know me, Kili,” he finished with hope in his heart, that this time, this lover wouldn’t leave him behind in dark abandonment.

“I want you to know me too, Fili, and I want more than just one night with you,” Kili replied fervently, hoping the lovely blonde wouldn’t disappear come morning’s light.

Fili nodded happily, “Yes, yes I want more too,” he assured before slipping off his high heels and beginning to pull his shorts down with a nervous twitch to his fingers, this was it, the moment of truth.

Kili shucked his clothes quickly before reaching his hands to cover Fili’s, “May I, Fili?”

Fili gulped and nodded, trying to not feel unsure though his insecurities were screaming at him. Kili pulled the blonde’s shorts down and bit his lip against another loud moan, he really could be too loud with his lovers and it had always made him shy; but seeing Fili’s pretty cock uncovered, flushed and pink, dripping a bit of precum, it was one of the loveliest sights he had ever seen. Kili quickly grabbed the hem of Fili’s halter-top and pulled it off over his head, admiring the way his blonde curls bounced and sprung back into place after they were ruffled. He could tell Fili was feeling insecure, the blonde’s hands immediately went down to hover over his exposed cock, and Kili tried to smile reassuringly.

“You’re so fucking pretty, so beautiful, Fili,” Kili whispered hoarsely, stepping closer while Fili’s eyes widened in disbelief, “Can I touch you, baby?”

Fili whimpered and whispered, “I-if you want.”

“Of course I want to, you’re the most lovely person I’ve ever seen, Fili,” Kili murmured as his hands began to trail over Fili’s golden skin, edging around his rib cage and hips softly.

Kili felt his prick poking against Fili’s thigh, twitching and leaking against the blonde’s soft skin, “You can touch me too, if you’d like.”

Fili removed his hands from around his erection and tentatively reached them out to fondle Kili’s long cock while he whimpered again, feeling so needy, “Kili?”

“Yeah, baby doll,” Kili replied easily as his hands finally found Fili’s nipples again and he began to rub at them and bend down to lick and nip every once in a while, enjoying the way they elongated and pebbled underneath his touches.

“I-I want you to…” Fili mumbled out, feeling his cheeks heat up; but perhaps the brunette should know, he had only ever had sex with his exes, women, no man had ever desired him once he was unclothed.

Kili kissed Fili’s collarbone and whispered encouragingly, “What is it sweetheart?”

“I-I’ve never had sex with a man before,” Fili blurted out, turning spectacularly red and continuing on shyly, “I’ve only had sex with women in the past before I-before I became…me; and since then, every time I…well, no man has ever wanted me once I’m naked, I guess they expected something else and were disappointed,” he finished with a slight hitch to his breath, feeling rather emotional.

Kili crushed Fili to him tightly, “Oh sweetheart…baby, I knew. I don’t know if it’s that I pay closer attention than most and I wasn’t really sure what you had underneath the clothes, but I figured you had been born a male; and either way, no matter what gender you are, I was attracted to you all the same. You’re fucking beautiful, baby doll; and how could I not want you once I’ve seen all of you? I only want more, and…and you have the prettiest cock I’ve ever seen,” Kili finished lowly, biting at Fili’s curls and the shell of his ear possessively.

“Really?” Fili squeaked while feeling tears well up at Kili’s kind words.

“Really, baby. Do you want for me to use female pronouns with you, sweetheart?” Kili asked tenderly, wanting to make sure Fili was comfortable.

Fili shook his head surely, “I-I’m a male, I just like to dress the way I do, I don’t think there should be any gender ties to how I dress anyway,” he huffed slightly.

Kili smiled softly, “Okay, Fili,” he murmured before moving down the blonde’s body once more, travelling with long strokes of his tongue and pauses to suck small marks into his lover’s skin, “Tell me if you want me to stop,” he whispered against the golden flesh on the way down.

Kili got to his knees before the bashful blonde and took his pretty, weeping, rosy cock in his mouth and gave it a testing suck. Fili’s toes curled and he rocked accidentally into Kili’s mouth with a small grunt, enjoying the way his cockhead pressed past the brunette’s teeth with a slight scrape. Kili gave a muffled sound around his mouthful and Fili pulled back embarrassedly, feeling bad for pushing himself into the brunette’s mouth like that; but Kili only made a thick sound of protest around Fili’s cock and brazenly grabbed the blonde’s ass to pull him even deeper into his own mouth. Fili groaned loudly and he let Kili maneuver him so that the brunette was almost deep-throating the blonde.

Kili would push Fili’s prick all the way to the back of his hot, wet cavern before pulling back off and sometimes running his tongue over the thick vein along the underside or lightly grazing with his teeth, just to send electric tingles running down the blonde’s spine. Kili puckered his lips and sucked and pulled at Fili’s fleshy crown with his mouth, enjoying sucking at the fine sheath of foreskin that was steadily rolling back the more engorged the blonde’s prick got. Kili mouthed at the foreskin before pushing it back with his lips slightly only to poke his tongue forward and press it into the small slit of Fili’s prick, laving over and pushing slightly against the tiny opening wetly, drool running down his chin now as it mixed and swirled with steady amounts of the blonde’s precum.

Fili had his fingers buried in Kili’s long, fine hair and was switching between bitten-off hisses of pleasure and loud, uncontrolled groans. Kili’s hands were inching closer to Fili’s crevice and before the blonde was aware of what was happening, so wrapped up in Kili’s wet ministrations on his cock, the brunette doctor had placed the pads of his pointer and middle fingers against the tightly furled pucker and began to rub lightly over the sensitive flesh. Fili keened and arched his back, his knees went weak at the new sensation, and he almost collapsed onto Kili.

The brunette pulled his mouth off Fili’s cock and chuckled, “You liked that, baby doll?”

Fili moaned in response at the loss of Kili’s mouth and got to his knees clumsily, pushing himself onto the doctor’s lithe body right in the hallway, and searching for his long cock with his mouth. Kili’s cock brushed against Fili’s face and bumped his cheek, smearing a bit of precum stickily against the blonde’s skin before he grinned up at the brunette and swallowed the prick whole. Kili bowed his back and shouted, not expecting for the inexperienced, well at least with males, blonde to just swallow his cock like that, so deep, so perfectly. Fili was clumsy and awkward about it at first, not quite sure what to do other than suck and lap at Kili’s dick eagerly, enjoying the slightly salty taste in his mouth. He curiously pushed his own tongue into Kili’s tiny slit like the brunette had done to him, it had felt so fucking good, and smiled around the thick prick when he got an answering shout of pleasure.

Kili was loud, and Fili loved it. Fili wanted to learn everything about his new lover, wanted to explore and taste; he pulled off of Kili and ignored the brunette’s needy whines before moving his mouth all around his pelvis, sucking at spots here and there to see what made the doctor squirm with bliss. He found a tiny freckle on Kili’s hip bone and happily sucked at it, marking it as his, before moving on to search for other freckles. Kili laughed when he realized Fili’s random pattern of love bites was concentrated to his freckles and tugged the blonde’s curls affectionately, could Fili be any more wonderful?

Finally Fili had made it back to his lover’s lips and they kissed softly at first before Kili slid his tongue into the blonde’s mouth, allowing them to taste each other and earning a surprisingly enthusiastic response out of Fili at the dirty action. The blonde was trembling again, slowly becoming unraveled by all the new sensations rolling through his body, and he couldn’t help but collapse breathlessly on the doctor’s chest and try to pant something at Kili before giving up and waiting until he could catch his breath once more.

“Could you…can we…I mean,” Fili stammered out unsurely before Kili cut him off with a kiss.

“You want me to make love to you?” Kili whispered against Fili’s lips.

“No, I mean, yes; I mean, c-could you…I want you to t-take me,” Fili stuttered.

Kili growled, ending it in a low purr while he palmed Fili’s weeping prick once more, “I can take you, baby doll, but it might hurt.”

Fili gulped and nodded, “I trust you, Kili; I’ve…I’ve never felt like this about anyone before, so sure, so…” he trailed off, uncertain as to how much he wanted to reveal about his jumpy, fluttering heart just yet.

“I know baby doll,” Kili murmured back, feeling his own strong feelings for the beautiful blonde that had stumbled into his life flow freely through him, thrumming in his heart and rushing through his lungs; he could feel this would be the beginning of something amazing.

Kili rolled out from under the blonde and stood up before swooping Fili up in his arms and chuckling as the blonde squeaked and whined at the motions. Kili carried his pretty lover into the bedroom and deposited him onto the bed with a bounce. Kili left to go grab some lube from the bathroom, returning with a cocky grin and slicked up fingers.

“Ready, baby?” he asked with an excited twitch to his prick.

Fili spread his legs, blushing as the cool air hit his exposed sex, and gulped before nodding surely. Kili climbed onto the bed and knelt between Fili’s legs before moving his hand in between the blonde’s parted cheeks and pressing a single, wet digit against Fili’s tight pucker. He rolled the pad of his finger around the tight, bumpy ring of muscle teasingly for a bit, massaging the area while slightly pressing into the opening just a bit. He waited until Fili’s muscles had un-tensed, his body lay lax on the bed, and his tight rosebud began to unfurl out towards Kili’s pressing finger before pushing in all the way past the ring of muscle slowly until he felt it give around him when he was in to the first knuckle. Kili held his finger there while Fili squirmed around the odd intrusion, his little hole clenching and fluttering at the new sensation thrillingly.

“Kili,” Fili whined out, “More Kili, please,” he asked while wiggling himself around Kili’s finger in a search for movement and more sensation.

Kili slowly pressed his finger in and out of Fili a few times before inserting a second finger, feeling Fili’s tight muscles stretch and pull around his digits before also relaxing once more and fluttering slightly in pleasure at the intrusion.

“You were made for this, baby doll,” Kili murmured huskily, Fili was opening up so beautifully for him.

It seemed Fili liked it when Kili talked to him while engaged sexually, sometimes his past partners had hated his penchant for talking or even being noisy during sex, but it seemed Fili got off on it as each time he murmured something he noticed the blonde’s cock twitched deliciously.

“You ready for my fat prick, baby? I’m gonna stuff you with it,” Kili drawled out with an almost curious lilt to his lascivious words, wanting to see if Fili would like dirty talk too.

Fili shook from head to toe and moaned loudly, “Ooh yes, Kili, fill me.”

Kili grinned salaciously at the pretty blonde, wasn’t he just something, “You’re a pretty little thing, bouncing around on my fingers like that,” he purred as he inserted a third finger into Fili’s clenching hole and started scissoring them in a pulling stretch.

Fili’s cock leaked more precum, now pooling stickily onto his belly, and he moaned whorishly at the further stretch, loving it. Kili suddenly shifted his fingers inside Fili and pushed them up, brushing against the swollen gland inside the blonde with firm pressure. Fili yelped and bowed his back, before only soundless keens left his mouth as his balls drew up and his body readied for orgasm. Kili quickly pinched his fingers around the base of Fili’s cock harshly, cutting off the blonde’s orgasm and forcing him into riding out dry waves of pleasure as tears gathered in his eyes; Fili was wrecked and it was fucking beautiful.

Kili softened his thrusts, pulling back from Fili’s prostrate to give him a chance to recover from his dry orgasm in his oversensitivity and began stroking gently in and out once more while rubbing his hand soothingly over the blonde’s belly, playing slightly with the sticky puddle of precum glazed over the golden flesh. Kili pulled his fingers out and ignored Fili’s unhappy whines, admiring the way the blonde’s red, puffy hole now gaped around the air beautifully; so primal in his pleasure at taking Fili for himself. Fili would always belong to him; he was taking the blonde’s virginity for his own. Perhaps he should remind Fili of that and see if the blonde got off on that too, he contemplated with a wicked smirk.

“I’m gonna take your virginity, little baby doll. You want that?” Kili asked salaciously, grinning like a fiend at the blushing blonde on the mattress, though his twitching cock gave him away in his shyness, he loved it.

“Fuck me, Kili, make me yours,” Fili replied breathlessly, heart leaping into his throat even as he spoke the words, meaning them fully, he wanted to belong to his amazing brunette.

“You’ll always belong to me now, no one else,” Kili stated suddenly serious, not even blinking at the entirely possessive nature of his words, as he slicked up his cock with the lube.

Fili felt the realness of the moment stilling the air, they really were making a commitment now, it was beyond talking and it wasn’t just because Fili was about to lose his virginity to this man; he could really feel something between them, something he desperately wanted to hold onto for as long as he could.

Fili nodded seriously, “Yes, Kili. I will be yours and you will be mine now,” he replied while Kili smiled in a satisfied way at the blonde’s acquiescence and subsequent possessive statement.

Kili bent over Fili’s gaping slit one more time, pressing his tongue in as deep as possible while the blonde keened and squirmed against the mattress. Kili fucked his tongue in and out wetly, using it to pull at the loosened ring of muscle dirtily and tugging at Fili’s tightening scrotum to delay orgasm while the blonde howled at the heady sensations. Kili pulled his tongue out and laid a loud, wet, rude kiss on Fili’s puckered slit before kneeling up and lining the thick head of his prick up with the blonde’s entrance.

Fili was panting again, and tried to stammer out, “W-why, what…”

Kili only grinned at him and winked, “I had to check you were ready for me, baby,” he chuckled.

“With your tongue?” Fili rasped, eyes wide and blown with lust, legs shaking as he felt Kili’s dick pressing against his entrance.

Kili just flicked his tongue out to lick his lips teasingly and Fili groaned before slightly nudging against the doctor’s cock, wanting more. Kili gripped Fili’s legs and pushed them apart as far as possible before bending them up, pressing them against the blonde’s chest so he could begin to slide himself into the tiny pucker gaping for him. Kili started pressing in softly before pushing with more force, Fili was so tight. Fili only moaned and panted while he clawed at the sheets, enjoying the pinching pressure and burning stretch as Kili filled him inch by inch. Finally, Kili bottomed out in Fili’s clenching heat and stilled, waiting for his lover to adjust to the new, large intrusion. Fili felt the worst of the stinging dissipate and it was replaced with a pleasant pressure. He felt so stretched, could feel the heavy pressure of Kili inside him, and felt his cock throb in response; it felt unbelievably good. He could feel his tight pucker trying to clench, twitch, and spasm around Kili’s dick and every movement of his muscles sent ripples of heady sensation through his whole body.

“Please, Kili,” Fili begged quietly, lifting his hands up once more to grab his own legs and hold them up, opening himself for Kili fully.

Kili pulled back and snapped his hips forward, effectively taking all of Fili and his anal virginity in one thrust. He pulled out and pushed himself back in over and over, angling his hips so that he began to brush against Fili’s prostrate with his thick crown, and enjoying every clenching spasm rolling through the blonde’s body. Fili was so tight, and clenched at Kili greedily with his velvet heat. Kili’s thrusts gathered more tension and he soon was slamming into the blonde fully while Fili’s eyes stung and tears spilled over, smearing mascara and makeup as they went.

Kili grunted and continued to fuck into Fili but reached down to tug at a springy curl, and managed to pant out, “You okay, baby?”

Fili nodded and gasped, “F-fuck so good, Kili…hngh…”

Kili grabbed at Fili’s cock possessively and started fisting him in time to his thrusts. Soon Fili was shouting and wailing, spilling himself all over their stomachs, and Kili was quickly following him into bliss as the blonde clenched insanely tight around his own prick. Kili stilled and shot his hot seed deep into Fili’s bowels with a groan before he pulled out slickly and admired the wrecked blonde on the bed. Fili’s hole was gaping more than ever and large globs of white spunk were spilling out onto the sheets from the abused, red, and puffy slit. Kili smirked at his handiwork, his possessive nature swelling with pride, and he reached a hand out to trace Fili’s sensitive pucker firmly. Fili yelped and moaned wantonly as Kili used the fleshy pads of his fingers to spread around his own cum, rubbing firmly at Fili’s wrecked, sore furl of muscles in the process.

Kili climbed on top of Fili’s relaxed limbs and met his lover’s beautiful sapphire gaze with his own, warm, chocolate eyes, “Fili,” he started before pausing, he knew he was a lot for some of his past exes to take, he could be so possessive; but he really felt more for this blonde than he ever could have imagined, he didn’t think he would scare his new lover away.

Fili hummed sleepily, eyes blinking in tiredness, but looking so pleasantly buzzed with happy bliss, “Mmm Kee?”

Kili smiled at the nickname before whispering, “Fili, I think I love you. I meant what I said earlier, you’re mine now,” he ended almost unsurely, hoping Fili felt the same and he hadn’t just revealed himself as a possessive freak to his beautiful lover.

Fili’s baby blue eyes flew open fully and his face flushed, “You too, Kili, I meant it too,” he murmured almost shy despite what they had just done together.

“Good,” Kili smiled before nuzzling into Fili’s sweaty flesh and burying his hand in the blonde’s golden curls contentedly.

Kili was kind, caring, interesting, and loved Fili for who he was; that he was an amazing lover was just an added bonus to it all-he had found the man of his dreams.

Fili snuck a hand around to Kili’s backside and pinched the bony brunette’s ass cheek rudely while Kili yelped and proclaimed, “Ouch!”

Fili giggled, “Just checking I wasn’t dreaming.”

Kili grumbled, “You’re supposed to pinch yourself when you’re checking on that, not your boyfriend,” before pinching Fili’s fleshy backside with an amused smirk while the blonde jumped and his nose wrinkled cutely.

“Boyfriend. I love the sound of that,” Fili hummed happily, feeling his whole body warm with content and affection for the amazing brunette on top of him.

Kili grinned down at his wonderful lover, elated he had found someone so lovely, tender, creative, and as unbelievably sexy as Fili. Fili was everything he had always been looking for, everything his past exes were not, and he could feel himself falling hard for the blonde already. He sure as fuck hoped he wasn’t dreaming, because this was almost too good to be true.


	2. Disco Lemonade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili visits Kili at his office downtown all dressed up for a fancy dinner out; but they don’t quite make it to the restaurant, stopping to have sexy times instead!

“Hangin' round downtown by myself

And I had too much caffeine

And I was thinkin' 'bout myself

And then there she was

In double platform suede

Yeah there she was

Like disco lemonade

I smell sex and candy here

Who's that lounging in my chair

Who's that casting devious stares

In my direction

Mama this surely is a dream

Mama this surely is a dream

Yeah mama this must be my dream”

-Marcy Playground, “Sex and Candy”  
  


Fili smoothed down his dress, glancing at himself in the stand-up mirror with a pretty smirk on his cherry-colored lips. His husband hadn’t seen the newest addition to his fashion line at the small, private boutique Fili ran downtown, the “Disco Lemonade Dress”. Fili loved to name his creations, and his small, but loyal, customer base really enjoyed his creative branding as well. It had been so many years since he walked into that small bar, all done up in cherry red, and met his future husband; and since then so much had changed in his life, for the better.

Kili owned his own practice now and once they had moved in together, a mere six months after they had started dating, Fili had been able to quit his banking job and go back to school to study fashion with his boyfriend’s support. Fili clearly had a knack for it, and after only a couple years was able to open his own small boutique where he sold clothing designed and made by various associates of his as well as featuring his own clothing line, of which each piece had a unique name and accompanying set of accessories to go with.

Now they were happily married. Fili really didn’t see how it could have ended up any other way, it was like they had been made for each other; and with Kili’s large possessive streak, the brunette had truly claimed Fili after that first time they made love and wouldn’t have let him go for anything. Fili didn’t mind, he had happily ensconced himself within Kili’s life, and the brunette had been nothing but supportive and amazing throughout the blonde’s whole process of changing careers and becoming comfortable enough to be himself in public all the time, gender fluidity, cross dressing, and all.

So here Fili was, all dolled up, and definitely with places to go. He had put on his newest ensemble to surprise Kili with down at his office; his husband had texted him about his long day, wondering if they could meet for dinner later, and Fili was going to surprise him with this sexy getup. The dress was lemon yellow suede, gathered at the chest and folded artfully in a zigzagging pattern down the front. It was paired with platform, white vinyl boots that were knee length and under which Fili was wearing very delicate, white lace stockings that ran up to his smooth thighs. The stockings were held on by a matching, white garter belt, and underneath the belt he was wearing a tiny pair of frilly, white lace panties which he had tucked his rosy, flushed cock into as best he could, though the tip was still peeking over the waist band ever so shyly.

He had finished it all off with his signature blonde, ringlet curls and cherry red lipstick. As the taxi pulled up in front of Kili’s office, the reception area lights already off, Fili felt his stomach flutter, almost like the first time he had seen the tall, sexy brunette leaning against the bar. He wasn’t quite sure why he was so excited about this all, but he felt so beautiful tonight and just knew Kili would love this new outfit too. As he walked into the darkened office he could hear Kili shuffling around in the back, he must have already sent his nurse and receptionist home, there was no one else around.

Fili traipsed past Kili’s office and idly noted the many, empty coffee cups sitting on the desk; he wondered how much caffeine it had taken to get his love through the day and frowned worriedly, maybe the popular OBGYN should think of hiring an assistant or partnering doctor to lessen some of his patient load. Kili was an extremely kind and patient doctor, maintaining an excellent bedside manner, and always supportive of his patients in whatever ways he could be. His work cell phone buzzed almost constantly when he wasn’t in the office and the dedicated brunette answered almost every page instantly. He also routinely had randomly timed hospital visits, delivering his patient’s babies with confidence and an ever-calm reassuring nature.

Fili was happy Kili enjoyed his job, and could easily see how patients would prefer him as their doctor-he was wonderful…and the fact that he was easy on the eyes didn’t hurt either. Fili had often had fantasies about if Kili were his doctor…but of course, he would have no reason to ever visit the OBGYN as a patient, most unfortunately, because he had a thing for seeing Kili all dressed up in his scrubs and lab coat.

They had played around with some of Fili’s fantasies on the subject before. Kili would fuck him in his lab coat, or use medical jargon in the bedroom; but that was about as exciting as it got regarding Fili’s kinks surrounding Kili as a doctor. Now though, Fili had been to Kili’s office before of course to visit or meet him to go out; but now as Fili walked through the dim hallway, knowing no one else was around, while he was dressed so fancy with his cock tucked away in the cute, lace panties…Fili could feel something stirring within him, hardening his sex in arousal, and making his stomach flip with anticipation. The blonde made it to the exam room at the end of the hall and pushed open the door, surprising the brunette doctor as he sat on the stool inside, muttering to himself and making scribbled notes on a patient’s chart. Fili glanced around, he supposed Kili had just finished cleaning the room for the day, everything was spotless, and he must have just been completing his last appointment’s notes before heading to his office to close up for the night.

“Hey lover,” Fili greeted quietly, feeling suddenly shy about his outfit at seeing the strong, masculine doctor in his lab coat and scrubs, hair pulled back into a neat bun; seeing Kili like this always made Fili’s knees weak and he could feel a trickle of sweat run down his back and into his lacy panties in nervous, aroused, excitement.

Kili shut the file and took a moment to eye Fili up and down, the blonde was ridiculously sexed-up this evening, looking like a slice of lemon meringue pie he’d very much like to eat. Kili licked his lips and stood abruptly, moving swiftly over to the bashful blonde in the doorway and instead of pulling him in for a hug, leered over the shorter man and pulled teasingly at one of the springy, golden curls as he was so fond of doing. They were all alone, the exam room had just been thoroughly put together and cleaned; and though Kili had been through such a long day, he could feel his cock twitching in his scrubs at the sight of his gorgeous, sexy husband all dressed up like this. Perhaps now he could make all of Fili’s fantasies of Kili being his doctor come true…it was the perfect opportunity, and Kili could feel his heart thumping excitedly at the thought of his love all spread out on his exam table, open and vulnerable in the stirrups where the brunette doctor could do whatever he wanted to the cute blonde.

“Hey, baby doll,” Kili purred seductively, grinning wickedly when the sensual tone caused his blonde lover to shiver noticeably, “Were you here for a check-up?”

Fili’s eyes widened and he gulped audibly; was this really about to happen? Were all his kinky fantasies about to come true? He nodded fervently, blushing scarlet, while fiddling with his dress in a nervous manner.

“You don’t have to be nervous, love, I’m a very good doctor. I know it’s your first time here, I’ll be gentle and use the smaller instruments,” Kili leered at the small blonde, before taking a step back and directing him over to the table.

Fili shuffled over and Kili said seriously, “Oh, I’m sorry Miss, but you need to take your dress and shoes off.”

Fili nodded with a small whimper escaping his painted lips, but stammered, “W-what about m-my panties, Doctor?”

“Oh you can leave those on, I’ll remove them myself,” Kili grinned wolfishly before sitting back on the stool, his hard erection now obvious through his thin scrubs, while watching as the cute blonde fumbled with his zippered boots and suede dress; and oh God, if Kili wasn’t hard before, he was like diamonds now, and leaking-Fili was wearing tiny, frilly, white lace panties, with a matching garter belt and stockings.

Kili could see Fili's erection shyly poking out of the top of the tiny panties and felt his cock give an answering twitch, he was going to completely debauch the innocence hiding underneath those clean, white undergarments. Fili dropped his yellow dress to the polished linoleum and pushed the boots aside, now just standing awkwardly in the center of the floor, shivering slightly from the chilled temperature in the exam room.

“Take a seat on the table, Miss,” Kili smirked, before he snapped on some latex gloves and started placing various items on a metal tray set up next to the table.

The doctor got out a blue and white, metal tube that said ‘surgical lubricant’ across it, a plastic something Fili knew to be called a ‘speculum’, and a pair of metal scissors with a flat, bent edge to them-likely made for cutting away gauze bandaging or other such things. Then Kili moved over to the end of the table and with a loud, metallic clang, pulled out two, metal stirrup cups for the blonde’s feet to rest on.

Fili eyed the items and then the stirrups with some trepidation before the doctor placed his hand comfortingly on his patient’s knee, “I’m gonna need you to lie down now, and put your feet in the stirrups.”

“D-don’t I get a gown, Doctor?” Fili whimpered, the thought of lying on his back with only his underwear to protect his body from that darkly leering gaze made his heart pound in his ears.

“You won’t be needing that, Miss, I need to examine all of you,” Kili replied with a lusty smirk.

Fili gulped before another slight whine escaped his lips, but he nodded his head, feeling his stomach twist, and laid down upon the table. He lifted his legs in the air, feet awkwardly searching for the metal stirrups, and the doctor guided his heels into the cold, cupping instruments helpfully.

“Scoot your bottom down to the edge of the table, please,” Kili instructed clinically, before putting slight pressure in a pulling motion on the blonde’s knees to encourage movement.

Now Fili’s legs were widely parted, almost out in a butterfly pose, heels trapped by the metal stirrups, and his only saving piece of modesty were the tiny, frilly, lacy panties, stockings, and garter belt he still had on. Kili eyed the spread blonde on the table lecherously, noticing how his patient’s rosy cock was now leaking all over his belly and the white garter belt, and how his knees seemed to tremble in the cool air with nerves. He grabbed the tube of lubricant jelly and unscrewed the cap before squeezing some of the thick, viscous, liquid onto his finger.

The doctor walked up to the top of the table, eyeing his patient’s pert, pink nipples with interest, “I’m going to examine your breasts first,” he drawled, entirely casual while his words only made the blonde shudder and bite down on his lip.

Kili took his finger with the dollop of jellied lube on it and plopped the glob of chilly liquid right onto Fili’s hard nipple. Fili shivered and Kili rubbed the lube into his pebbled flesh with a latex-covered finger. Kili rubbed in ever-widening circular motions before he returned his gloved fingers to Fili’s areola and started applying more pressure to the area while the blonde squirmed on the table. The doctor began to pinch the bud of his patient’s tender nipple in his fingers, rolling the tip against the sticky, slick latex back and forth while the blonde struggled to keep quiet by chewing on his plump, lower lip, unintentionally smearing his cherry red lipstick all over. Kili let go of his patient’s nipple and firmly flicked it, admiring how it quivered and pulsed in response, before moving on to the other, neglected nipple and smearing lube onto it as well. He took the pad of his thumb and rubbed roughly over his patient’s nipple, flicking and playing with the hardening nub using his thumbnail.

The whole while, the doctor’s face remained calm and unaffected, though Fili could feel his doctor’s hardness pressing against his side and knew this was affecting the brunette as well. The blonde finally broke the hold his teeth had on his abused lower lip and howled in pleasure when the doctor grabbed at both nipples and pinched the sensitive nubs tightly between his latex-covered fingers, the feeling of the thin rubber and warmed lube against such tender flesh sending bolts of bliss straight to Fili’s cock.

“I’m going to need you to hush now, Miss, we don’t want the nurse to come running in. If you’re a quiet, good girl, I won’t make this exam hurt too much,” Kili purred, grinning at the way his touches were causing the blonde to fall apart on the table; and he hadn’t even gotten inside his panties yet.

The doctor’s hands left Fili's chest and the blonde panted against the table, legs shaking and cock leaking prettily. Fili heard the brunette walk away, the trash bin lid clang open, and then the sound of the doctor snapping on a new pair of latex gloves. He turned his head when he heard a shuffling rattle from the nearby metal tray and saw his doctor grab for the scissors.

“Your nipples seem responsive, which is good. Now I’m going to need to examine your pretty, little cock, my dear. So I’ll have to get rid of these panties for you,” the doctor stated firmly, approaching Fili with the scissors held high while the blonde tried and failed to push his knees together, attempting to hide his twitching prick from view.

“There, there, this part of the examination shouldn’t hurt,” Kili said in a soothing tone, placing a gentle hand on the blonde’s trembling knee to push his legs further apart, and cooing, “That’s a good girl,” when his patient’s thighs fell back open compliantly and he was able to get a full view of Fili’s soft, pink scrotum and hardened cock bursting out of the frilly panties damply.

Kili slid the cold, blunt edge of the metal scissors into the top band of the frilly panties, the chilled instrument rubbing against Fili’s cock and causing him to shiver and quietly moan. The doctor slid the scissors down while snipping carefully towards the center of the panties, effectively slitting them open to below his patient’s scrotum, allowing all the pinked flesh to spill out freely. He put the scissors back on the tray with a small clatter and ripped the panties the rest of the way off with force, before discarding of them in the nearby wastebasket. Now his patient’s groin was entirely accessible to him, and he smiled salaciously at the pretty blonde, catching his wide, sapphire gaze with a smirk on the way back to the table.

The doctor stood between his patient’s legs and gave a quiet, clinical hum, “Tell me, does your erection always leak like this?”

“O-only when I…when I’m t-turned on,” Fili gasped, twitching in heady anticipation as he was splayed entirely to the doctor’s gaze on the table, not able to close his legs or adjust himself, and feeling the cool breeze hit all his newly exposed, private flesh enticingly, causing feelings of vulnerability to ripple through his hyper-aware body.

“I see,” Kili murmured, before grabbing the blonde’s erection firmly in a latex-gloved hand and pumping it once while his patient squirmed slightly at the touch.

The dry latex stuck and pulled at Fili’s foreskin but the firm grip Kili had on the blonde’s erection relieved some of the pressure and felt very good. The doctor moved one hand to the base of the patient’s hard shaft and placed the other hand around the crown, before he steadily rolled the foreskin back to reveal the damp, flushed, and weeping head that had been shyly peeking out and dribbling precum excitedly. The blonde keened quietly, before he shoved his fist against his mouth to hush himself, while the doctor nodded at the action approvingly.

Kili placed the pad of this thumb against the tiny slit and rubbed it with firm pressure, grinning when the action caused the blonde to quake underneath him as his hardness twitched responsively. He let go of the throbbing shaft and moved a hand down to the fleshy, pink scrotum to fondle the delicate balls. The doctor rolled one stone between his fingers, and then the other, each touch feeling so foreign and strange to the blonde due to the latex dulling the sensation of what would have been familiar feelings. Kili lifted Fili's scrotum and massaged his knuckles into the blonde’s sensitive perineum, holding back another grin as his patient stifled more whimpers against his fist.

Finally, the doctor released his sensitive flesh and let the blonde rest for a moment from the overwhelming touches upon his body, stepping back towards the tray of instruments and leering at his patient trapped on the table. Fili felt flushed with nerves rolling through his stomach as the cool air blew in from the ceiling vent and chilled his uncovered skin, the only garments he had been left with were the white, lace stockings and garter belt; and he could feel his straining erection bobbing in the cool air vulnerably while every time a breeze would caress his exposed pucker he’d shiver. The waxed-paper covering the exam table crinkled as the blonde shifted unsurely, testing to see if he would wiggle his feet in the trapping stirrups to close his legs even slightly-he couldn’t.

Kili grabbed the surgical lubricant once more and squeezed some onto his latex covered fingers, coating them in the sticky slick, and rubbing it around on the glove in a nearly menacing manner as he approached the blonde slowly, “Now I know you’re new to all this, so you must be extra sensitive,” Kili stated coolly, smirking while the blonde trembled at the underlying purr in his voice, “But I still need to examine all of you, just to make sure everything is working properly; I said I’d start with smaller instruments, so I’ll use my fingers first; but then I’ll have to insert the speculum into you once I’ve got you stretched with my hand,” the doctor explained blandly.

Fili nodded his understanding, feeling his leg muscles twitch as Kili approached closer, looming over him with a dark, glittering gaze, full of lustful intent. The brunette circled the blonde’s exposed pucker with a cool, latex-covered, and lubed finger, smiling at the way his patient quivered underneath his touch before he slipped the finger in easily, pushing into the tight hole all the way up to his top knuckle and thrusting in and out slickly.

Fili tightened around the finger inside him, clenching down and almost raising his hips off the small table in his eagerness, before the doctor placed his free hand to the blonde’s stomach and made a slight soothing noise, “There, there, I know it feels a little odd, but it’ll get better.”

Fili bit down on his lip and brought his fleshy fist up once more to hush his whines as the doctor pushed in a second finger, beginning to scissor them and stretch the tight hole quickly and clinically.

“That’s a good girl,” Kili cooed as his patient’s legs dropped open further, heels kept in place by the stirrups, rosy cock twitching against his belly enticingly, “You’re opening up so nicely,” he purred.

Kili pressed a third finger in and the blonde tried to arch off the table, stopped by the stirrups, before he fell back against the waxed-paper, crinkling it loudly, and causing the doctor to hush him once more. Fili pressed his palm tighter against his mouth, breathing loudly through his nose while the doctor continued to finger his hole.

“Now I’m going to press against something inside you, I need to check your prostrate,” Kili stated calmly while Fili writhed against the exam table as much as he could.

The doctor curled his fingers upwards and found his patient’s swollen gland, pressing against it firmly while the blonde choked on a moan from behind his hand, “Shhh, that’s all right, there we go, that’s a good girl now. It’s okay, it’s supposed to feel good,” Kili murmured while Fili whined and keened as the doctor continued to rub against his prostrate with his slicked fingers.

“All right, your prostrate appears to be fine,” Kili stated before pulling his hand back from the whimpering mess his patient had become against the exam table and reaching for the plastic speculum on the nearby tray, “Now I’m going to put this speculum inside you, it might hurt, but it’ll try and keep this part brief,” the doctor explained to his blonde patient, smirking at the way his words made another pitiful whine slip past Fili’s lips.

Kili lubed up the speculum and slipped it inside his patient deeply before opening it up to the first width setting with a click, stretching Fili’s hole about as much as two of his fingers would have.

The blonde’s muscled clenched and tried to push the smooth plastic back out, and the doctor murmured, “Now be a good girl and try to hold this in you, everything will be over faster if you stop trying to push it out.”

The patient whimpered and wiggled his hips slightly before trying to force his muscles to relax around the odd intrusion, feeling so hard and un-malleable inside him. Kili held the slightly open speculum into his patient with one hand before reaching over to flip the close, angled spotlight on and direct it’s bright beams towards the blonde’s opening. Fili flinched slightly at the brightness before his eyes adjusted and he was blinking up at the fluorescent lights on the ceiling once more, feeling waves of sensation ripple through him at the doctor’s ministrations to his body. The doctor returned both hands to the speculum and opened it up with another click, pausing only briefly before stretching it again with a third click, forcing open the blonde’s tightly puckered rim as wide as almost four fingers and dragging a beautiful, but stifled, moan from behind his fist.

“You’re going to feel some pressure inside you,” Kili stated calmly before using his right hand to hold the speculum in Fili’s body, the blonde’s furled ring continually trying to push the slick instrument back out with each new clench and spasm, while taking his left hand and pressing two of his fingers into his patient’s opened hole.

Kili pushed his fingers in as deeply as possible, wiggling them around in the loosened cavity, forced open by the plastic speculum, and fucked in and out languidly for a little bit while the blonde panted on the table, cock twitching and leaking prettily all over his stomach.

“Alright now, my dear, I’m going to need you to place your hand like this,” Kili directed, moving the blonde’s trembling hand down to the plastic handle of the speculum, and encouraging him to place pressure against the handle to hold the instrument in his body so that the doctor could use both of his hands and not fear his patient’s tight muscles pushing the slippery plastic right back out.

“I want you to hold the speculum in, that’s a good girl, just like that,” Kili directed calmly while walking over to the side of the table, up by the blonde’s face, in his direct line of site.

The doctor pushed the front of his white lab coat back and pulled the pants of his scrubs down, tugging until his hardened erection bobbed free, and smirking as the blonde looked on with wide, sapphire eyes, ringlet curls spilling around his head in a golden halo, such a vision against the vinyl, paper-covered exam table. Kili squeezed more lube onto his latex gloves, before using it liberally to slick his own cock.

“Now watch closely love, this is how you should be masturbating from now on. I’m going to show you some proper techniques, which I want you to practice with me using your free hand, but don’t let go of the speculum; I’ll need you stretched so I can show you some things you can encourage your lover to do with you,” the doctor explained as he begun to palm his own, long, throbbing erection by his patient’s face.

Fili shook on the table and whimpered, “B-but I don’t have a lover, doctor, I’m a virgin,” while reaching obediently down to fist his own prick as the doctor instructed.

“Well maybe we can change that after this appointment, dear. After I take your virginity, you’ll be mine, and I very much think I’d like to keep you,” Kili purred salaciously at the small blonde, enjoying the way his patient mewled at the possessive tone in his voice, beginning to tug at his swollen prick more desperately.

“Alright now, Miss, form a tight fist at the base of your erection and begin to move your hand up and down in a smooth motion,” Kili directed while doing the same to his own cock, somehow appearing unaffected and entirely unruffled though Fili could tell from the steady precum leaking out of the brunette’s swollen cockhead that the doctor was as wound up as he was.

“Good girl,” the doctor encouraged, moving his own hand quicker on his dick as his patient sped up his own movements as well.

Kili swallowed thickly, biting back the ragged moan that wanted to escape his mouth, he was getting so close to just exploding in his fist, but there was one procedure left before he could finish.

“Stop,” Kili clipped out, smiling, pleased as his patient complied quickly, stilling his hand on his swollen prick and pressing his fleshy palm to his whining lips thickly, stifling more noises so their activities could continue uninterrupted.

“Alright, my darling, you’ve passed all the tests beautifully, and now for the final procedure, I’ll need to take your virginity,” the doctor purred as he walked over in between his patient’s legs again and finally grabbed the speculum’s handle from the blonde’s hand, allowing him to relax back fully against the exam table once more.

Kili allowed the speculum to slowly slide back out of his patient’s hole, leaving it gaping and clenching around air, in need of a thick cock to fill it, “Don’t worry, this will feel good too, and you’ll finally be able to orgasm, which will feel so nice for you.”

Fili whimpered with a needy pitch to his voice, reaching brazenly for his doctor, and groaning prettily when Kili finally grabbed his long girth and placed the swollen, blunt crown against the blonde’s entrance. The doctor pushed his slicked length in thickly, rubbing sorely with friction against the blonde’s red, puffy rim as he thrust forward. Fili moaned and grabbed at Kili’s lab coat, pulling the brunette towards him as much as he could without the free use of his legs, until the doctor sunk fully into him, filling him entirely. The blonde arched off the exam table, using the stirrups as leverage, to push his hips up towards the doctor’s welcomingly.

“That’s a good girl,” Kili cooed as he rocked into the blonde, deflowering his patient on his cock, while reaching forward to grab at Fili’s throbbing sex, pulsing against his belly with need.

Kili angled his hips and started to peg into Fili’s prostrate every time he snapped his hips forward, sharply jerking into the blonde with each thrust. Fili was close, Kili could tell because the blonde’s whole body started tensing, toes curling against the metal stirrups, paper crinkling against the exam table as he keened and arched his back off the firm surface. The doctor pushed his hips forward harshly, holding his hardness inside the blonde unrelentingly while rubbing his latex-covered thumb firmly against the tiny, leaking slit on the blonde’s cock. Fili cried out, screaming Kili’s name and shattering the rules of their fantasy-fueled moment as he spurted his released all over his own chest, but the brunette didn’t care. Kili bent forward over his shaking lover and held him close as he pistoned his hips again and again into the blonde before finally falling into his own orgasm and pushing his seed deep into Fili’s hot channel.

Kili gasped and panted, but pulled out of his lover quickly, before helping the blonde to release his legs from the metal stirrups and rest his shaking limbs against the table.

“F-fuck…fuck that was perfect,” Kili panted, “I love you, baby doll, you’re amazing.”

Fili beamed up at his husband, wrecked and exhausted, but utterly sated, “You’ve always made my deepest dreams come true,” he murmured happily at the brunette.

“You are my dream, baby doll, and I hope I never wake up, you’re everything I’ve ever wanted, you’re perfect,” Kili replied, believing the romantic words to the bottom of his heart.

“I love you, Kili, always,” Fili replied simply before beckoning his husband close for a light, affectionately chaste kiss, and releasing him to begin cleaning up the wild mess they had made; watching the doctor straighten his own misplaced and rumpled scrubs before moving around the exam room and putting things back in order, thinking how lucky he was to have Kili in his life-and truly, if this really was a dream, after all this time, too good to be true, he fervently hoped he never, ever woke up.


End file.
